<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That’s All That Mattered: Annie &amp; Ty one shot by CassieJohnson05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686242">That’s All That Mattered: Annie &amp; Ty one shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05'>CassieJohnson05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweet Magnolias (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Sullivan was the only person who mattered to Ty Townsend. It only took her being in the other person in the car accident for him to realize his feelings for her went beyond the friend type. Will Ty get the chance to tell Annie how he truly feels about her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That’s All That Mattered: Annie &amp; Ty one shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty Townsend, the eldest of the Townsend siblings sat alone in the waiting room at Serenity Hospital. He wasn’t sure where his parents, Annie’s parents or anyone else had disappeared to. He couldn’t think about that right now. There was only one person on his mind, Annie Sullivan, the girl he had known since diapers. About an hour and a half ago they had gotten word that Kyle was going to be okay. But they weren’t allowing visitors for about an hour give or take.</p><p>Ty stood up from his seat and began to pace back and forth around the room. He was relieved that his kid brother was going to be alright, but he needed Annie to be okay too. She was his best friend, but he wasn’t about to tell her that. Ty couldn’t help but blame himself for the nightmare that was happening right in front of him. He was the one who always knew what to do or say, but for once in his young life he was at a loss. He couldn’t keep it together anymore, he started to cry. The thought of losing Annie was killing him. The kiss he shared with Annie a little over a month and a half ago was all that he could think about. </p><p>He tried to deny his feelings for Annie, by ‘dating’ CeCe. He thought that if he forced himself to start dating someone who wasn’t Annie that he would be able to forget about his feelings for her. But it didn’t work. Even his best friend Gabe,  knew that Ty’s plan to forget about Annie by dating CeCe wouldn’t work. Ty knew what he had to do when he came to Annie. He was going to tell her that he was tired of fighting his feelings for her. Ty Townsend was going to tell Annie Sullivan how he felt about her. Nothing and no one was going to stop him. </p><p>Maddie walked back into the waiting room after getting off the phone with her mom and Cal. She noticed that her son was all by himself. “Hey Ty, where is everyone?” she asked him as she went to take a seat next to him. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Ty hesitated as he fumbled with his hands in his lap. </p><p>Maddie could see that Ty was distraught over the events that had taken place hours earlier. “Kyle is fine. Please don’t blame yourself for what happened.” </p><p>Ty took a deep breath before he responded, “It’s not Kyle that I’m worried about.” </p><p>“Oh I see. You’re worried about Annie.” Maddie said as she finally put together what was going on. </p><p>“Yeah. If anything happens to her I’ll never forgive myself.” </p><p>“Annie is going to be fine, Ty. Wait, is there something you’re not telling me?” Maddie questioned as she didn’t want to push him too much. </p><p>“Annie kissed me a month and a half ago. That night I brought her home from the party. She was drunk and I just thought that we’d laugh about it but then she started acting all strange, like she liked me or something.” He sighed as he knew he’d have to explain what their kiss had to do with his current state of mind. </p><p>“Oh so that’s why the two of you had been pretty distant. But I don’t get what that has to do with the accident. Did you and Annie have a fight tonight?” </p><p>“No no no. At all. We just kept staring at each other as were dancing with our dates. I should have stopped her from getting into that car. It should have been me.” Ty began to break down not caring that anyone could see him. </p><p>“Let me ask you this, did what happen tonight make you realize that you do have feelings for Annie that are more than the friend type?” </p><p>“No, the night she kissed me I realized that I had feelings for her but I knew that I couldn’t ruin our friendship so I pushed her away. I thought if I dated someone else that what I felt for Annie would just go away. But the thought of losing her is killing me, mom. I promise I’ll make it right if she makes it through </p><p>“Oh Ty, she’s going to be fine. You’re going to get the chance to tell her everything you just told me. I just want to say that I’ve always imagined you dating a girl like Annie.” </p><p>“I hope you’re right. Does that mean you’d be okay with the idea of Annie and I?” </p><p>“Absolutely. She has always been like a second daughter to me.” </p><p>“Thanks. Why haven’t we heard anything? We should have heard something by now.” </p><p>“I’m not sure. I’m sure we’ll hear something soon though. I’ll be right back. Okay?” Maddie said as she noticed Dana Sue standing right outside the waiting room. </p><p>“Alright.” Ty mumbled as he didn’t seem to notice Dana Sue’s presence. </p><p> After what seemed like an eternity, Ty noticed that the doctor who was assigned to Annie was now speaking to Annie’s parents, Dana Sue and Ronnie. As much as he wanted to go over there to find out Annie’s condition, he knew it wasn’t his place. He watched their reactions from afar as the doctor informed them of Annie’s condition, they looked relieved. But he didn’t want to assume anything quite yet.  </p><p> Ty watched his mom speak to Dana Sue hoping she’d be able to find out how Annie was. He didn’t notice that the both of them were looking in his direction. All he could think about was Annie. Maddie hugged Dana Sue before making her way into the waiting room to where her son was waiting impatiently. </p><p>“How is Annie?” Ty asked as he wasn’t sure what to expect, he hoped to God she was alright.<br/>
“The doctor informed Dana Sue that Annie suffered a slight concussion, a broken wrist and a couple of broken ribs. When the accident happened Annie wasn’t wearing her seat belt, she got lucky. She’s gonna be alright, Ty.” Maddie informed him as she noticed a sense of relief came across his face. She prayed that the news about Annie would stop Ty from beating himself up. </p><p>“Oh thank God.” Ty said as he pulled his mom into a hug. For the first time that night Ty could finally breathe again. </p><p>“Oh sweetie, I spoke with Dana Sue, she’s okay with you being the first one to see Annie. I know that you won’t be able to completely stop beating yourself up over tonight until you’re able to see her. Go tell Annie how much she means to you.” Maddie couldn’t help but smile as she knew Ty wasn’t about to waste another minute being away from Annie. </p><p>“Okay.” Ty hugged Maddie before he made his way to Annie. Annie was all he could think about. Nothing else mattered. </p><p> Ty was about to just go search for Annie on his own when Dana Sue stopped him, “Ty, she’s in room 115.” </p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Dana Sue.” Ty responded as he pulled her into a hug. </p><p>“Now go get your girl.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p> “Your mom told me everything. Now go. You don’t want to keep Annabelle waiting.” Dana Sue smiled as she sent him on his way. </p><p> Ty started to run towards, room number 115. He knew he had wasted enough time by dating CeCe to avoid his feelings towards Annie. Ty knew he would have to have that dreaded conversation with CeCe eventually but not tonight. That was the last thing on on his mind. If he hadn’t avoided his feelings for Annie she wouldn’t be lying in a hospital bed. His eyes stopped as soon as he saw the number 115. He could see Annie through the window, his heart ached, he never meant to cause so pain, especially to those he cared about. 

</p><p> Ty took a deep breath before knocking on the door, “Hi.” Ty looked down at his feet as he wasn’t sure if she’d even want to see him let alone speak to him. They weren’t on the best of terms at the moment. </p><p> “Hi Ty, what are you doing standing out there? Come in.” Annie responded as she motioned for him to come into her room. </p><p> Ty hesitated for a second before making his way into the room. “I can come back another time. I completely understand if you want me to go..” </p><p> Annie could see that something was really bothering Ty, that alone concerned her. “What’s going on?” She asked not missing a beat. </p><p>“It’s nothing.” </p><p>“I know you well enough to know that something is bothering you.” Annie explained hoping he would stop shutting her out like he had done since the night she kissed him. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He blurted out as he moved closer to her.</p><p>“This isn’t your fault, Ty.” Annie tried to ease Ty’s conscience as she knew that he was beating himself up over what happened to her. He didn’t force her to get into the car. In fact, he tried to stop her but she didn’t listen. </p><p>“I should have tried harder to stop you.” </p><p> “There’s nothing you could have said or done to stop me from getting into that car.” </p><p>“I know. I know. You’re the most stubborn person I’ve ever known.” Ty teased as he found himself sitting at the end of her bed keeping his distance. </p><p>“I could say the same about you, Townsend.” Annie stated. If there was anyone who knew Ty Townsend better than he knew himself, it was her. </p><p>Ty  and Annie both sat there in silence either one sure of what to say next. Well, Ty knew he needed to be honest with Annie about how he felt. That’s why he’s here. But he wasn’t sure where to begin. And the thought of him being rejected by the one girl he had feelings for scared the hell out of him. Annie stared at Ty as she wondered what he was thinking about. She couldn’t help but think about how good he looked in his tux. </p><p>“What’s going on inside that head of yours?” Annie asked as she couldn’t read him, that had never been a problem until the night she kissed him. </p><p>“Umm. I was just thinking.” Ty said vaguely as he wasn’t sure how to even start this conversation. He had rehearsed what he was going to say to Annie but now that the moment was here he wasn’t sure what to say. </p><p> “About?” </p><p>“Us.” </p><p>“Oh? What about us Ty?” Annie asked as she had no idea what Ty was getting at. He made it very clear after she kissed him that one time that he wasn’t interested. 

</p><p>“I lied.” He confessed. “When I said that I didn’t have feelings for you. The truth is Annie. I do have feelings for you. I realized it that night you kissed me. I was just scared and I thought it would ruin our friendship. I didn’t want to lose that. But I realize by pushing you away that’s exactly what I did. I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Annie. That was never my intent. When you said our kiss meant nothing it hurt. I really like you.” His feelings for her were beyond the like stage but weren’t at the love stage yet. </p><p>Annie wasn’t sure if she heard him right, “wait, did you just say that you have feelings for me?” </p><p>“Yes. I’m sorry I’ve been a coward. I understand if you don’t feel the same way about me.” </p><p>“I like you too Ty. I’m just shocked especially with how things have been between us lately. Not to mention you’re with CeCe.” Annie confessed putting her feelings out there in the open as well. Gosh, no other boy could make her feel the way that Ty did that’s one thing she was sure of. </p><p>“I know. I’m sorry about that. As for CeCe let’s not worry about that right now. I’ll deal with that tomorrow.” Ty said as he moved closer to Annie. “Right now all I want to do is hold you.” He said as he moved right next to her. 
</p><p>“Okay.” She said as she rested her head against Ty’s chest. She felt Ty place a kiss on her forehead. This was the first time in her life she felt safe. For the first time in who knows how long all was well with Ty and Annie. Annie Sullivan looked up at Ty Townsend who had fallen asleep, she couldn’t help but smile before she soon started to drift off into dream world. No one knew what tomorrow would bring but as long as they had each other that’s all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what y’all think. I haven’t written any kind of fanfic in four years.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>